The present invention relates to new 4-aryl-3-(heteroarylureido)-1,2-dihydro-2-oxo-quinoline derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds, novel 3-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino) quinoline intermediates used in the synthesis of such compounds and the use of such compounds to inhibit intestinal absorption of cholesterol, lower serum cholesterol and reverse the development of atherosclerosis. The compounds are inhibitors of acyl coenzyme A: cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT).
Cholesterol that is consumed in the diet (dietary cholesterol) is absorbed as free cholesterol by the mucosal cells of the small intestine. It is then esterified by the enzyme ACAT, packaged into particles known as chylomicrons, and released into the bloodstream. Chylomicrons are particles into which dietary cholesterol is packaged and transported in the bloodstream. By inhibiting the action of ACAT, the compounds of this invention prevent intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol and thus lower serum cholesterol levels. They are therefore useful in preventing atherosclerosis, heart attacks and strokes.
By inhibiting the action of ACAT, the compounds of the present invention also enable cholesterol to be removed from the walls of blood vessels. This activity renders such compounds useful in slowing or reversing the development of atherosclerosis as well as in preventing heart attacks and strokes.
Other inhibitors of ACAT are referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,716,175 and 4,743,605 (a divisional of the '175 patent), the European Patent Applications having publication numbers 0 242 610, 0 245 687, 0 252 524, and 0 354 994, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/648,677, filed Jan. 31, 1991 and assigned in common with the present application.
Certain ureas and thioureas as antiatherosclerosis agents are referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,662 and in the European Patent Applications having publication numbers 0 335 374, 0 386 487, 0 370 740, 0 405 233 and 0 421 456.